Solo Tu
by sam mew mew
Summary: ella es la unica persona en el mundo que puede ayudarlo y por una simple razon ella es la unica que puede verlo...mi primir finc, espero que les guste ayuden a esta principiante no se arrepentiran
1. solo tu

Hola bienvenidos a mi primera historia espero que sea de su agrado y como es mi primera historia no les prometo mucho pero hare lo mejor que pueda para impresionarlos, bueno comenzamos

Capitulo 1 solo tu

Un laboratorio inmenso tan grande que el frio puede correr y alborotar toda la habitación haciéndolo helado y más aun cuando la mayoría de, los materiales eran de metal se enfriaban de una manera tan rápida. Pero que esperar de la ciudad de Moscú, donde el frio podría llegar a ser insoportable.

Claro que eso ya no era problema. Gracias a la costumbre y adaptación de cierta joven, el frio y las temperaturas heladas eran conocidas por ella como ambiente natural.

-Alice, estás segura que quieres ayudarme con mi experimento-era como la quita vez que su abuelo le hacia la misma pregunta

-claro abuelo no tengo nada que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa-ya acaba con los quehaceres de la casa y tengo tiempo de sobra

-de acuerdo pero no tendrás cerca sustancias químicas entendido-le advirtió sobre protector

-si abuelo-la aludida rodo los ojos, buscando los tubos de ensayo

El abuelo mezclaba de diferentes sustancias lo que parecía ser helio, o magnesio o eso pensaba Alice que miraba fijamente los movimientos de, el mayor

-¿abuelo seguro que sabe lo que hace?-pregunto algo preocupada

-no me distraigas Alice, no me distraigas-aconsejo siguiendo con su trabajo

La chica miraba con una distancia razonable lo que parecía ser el inicio de ese experimento, su abuelo trabajaba de una manera rápida y constante magnifica se podría decir sin duda era uno de los mejores científicos

-bien Alice pon esto a calentar a setenta y cinco grados centígrados-le entrego el tubo con una sustancia color verde-yo iré por una planta que necesito, no tardo

Ella solo siguió órdenes sin preguntar o protestar, puso el frágil tubo en el mechero y poco a poco incremento la temperatura. Pero esa mezcla tuvo una reacción algo desconocida

Espuma comenzó a formarse y llenado en frasco estando a punto de derramarse, en lo único que pudo pensar Alice fue en apagar el fuego. Pero demasiado tarde la sustancia ya se había escurrido por todo el lugar

Alice busco un trapo dispuesta a limpiar el desorden, pero de improviso el experimento a ser contacto con las demás sustancias ocasiono una explosión, pequeña pero que fue directo al rostro de la chica

La joven pego un pequeño grito, soltando el trapo y llevando sus manos directo a su cara, al parecer donde más había afectado fue en los ojos de la chica, que no paraba de tallarlos una y otra vez para recuperar su vista

-Alice que paso aquí-había llegado su abuelo y al encontrarse con tal tiradero y a su nieta que al parecer tenía un problema, dedujo por el mismo lo que había pasado-no te muevas voy por el botequín

Los ojos marrones parpadeaban un y otra vez obteniendo imágenes borrosas y después claras. Su vista había regresado. Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio, al darse cuenta que podía ver de nuevo. Con más tranquilidad se puso a limpiar ese desastre que se genero

-valla por suerte no me paso nada-menciono mientras seguía limpiando

-_debería de tener más cuidado_

La chica voltio al escuchar eso asustada. Esa voz no era de su abuelo pero si solo ellos dos eran los que habitaban esa casa ¿quién podría ser?

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto al ver a un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabellera negra que le llegaba arriba de los hombros con vestimenta negra y los ojos casi del mismo color como los tenía ella

-_me hablas a mi_-contesto el chico incrédulo

-a quién mas

-_eso quiere decir que puede verme-_le dijo despacio

-pues claro que puedo verlo, no estoy ciega-contesto sarcástica

-_enserio puede verme y escucharme-_anuncio sorprendido

-si no como estoy ablando contigo-le dijo de una forma muy lógica que lo hacía ver estúpido

La extraña plática de los chicos fue interrumpida por la llegada del señor Michelle, que después de una extensa búsqueda se presentaba con el dichoso botequín

-bien Alice siéntate, quiero revisarte-su abuelo la agarro por la muñeca y la sentó en uno de los bancos de la esquina

-_ni te molestes en explicárselo a tu abuelo que él no podrá verme o escucharme-_el muchacho le hablo de nuevo. Alice levanto una ceja, confundida tomando posición en su silla

-Alice, dime como te sientes-el abuelo revisaba la cara de la chica inspeccionando, sus rasgos para verificar que no había nada diferente sin embargo la pregunta fue evadida por parte de ella

-abuelo…que es lo que vez haya-señalo al pelinegro que estaba frente de ellos. Pero lo único que pudo ver el anciano al voltear fue la computadora de escritorio con una gran pantalla a un lado

-Alice no tengo tiempo para juegos…tengo que revisar que no te haya pasado nada-musito de su abuelo que regreso al trabajo de limpiar un pequeño rasguño en la nariz de la chica

-_ves te lo dije-_una vez más la llamada de atención de ese extraño chico pero puede llegar a ser más que un juego de su mente

-abuelo enserio no viste nada extraño-intento de nuevo

-no-contesto rápido sin mayor interés-bueno parece que no tienes nada grave-el mayor estaba a punto de irse pero al ver que su nieta no reaccionaba del todo decidió hacer una última pregunta-todo está bien Alice

Decirle la verdad sería demasiado, complicado si lo que dijo el chico es verdad y solo ella puede verlo entonces no era el momento de quedar como una loca

-si abuelo estoy bien-murmuro no del todo convincente pero consiguió una sonrisa en su abuelo

Sin nada más el señor Michelle salió dejando a Alice "sola"

-_valla, ya podemos hablar-_dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella-_eres la única _

Alice miraba extrañamente al chico que tenía frente tratando de no estallar en locura o pensar que estaba llegando a la esquizofrenia

-explicame


	2. ilusiones o algo mas

Gracias por sus comentarios si es verdad que les gusto mi primer capítulo espero que el segundo también sea de su agrado bueno empezamos

Capitulo 2 ilusiones o algo más

_-eres la única lo-_repitiópero ahora en forma de pregunta

-la única en que-pidió que le especificara

-_la única en verme _

-tu dímelo-agrego regresando con otra pregunta

-_bueno en ese caso…si en todo el viaje que eh hecho tu eres la única persona que me ha visto _

-¿y por qué solamente yo?

-_no lo sé-_contesto serio cruzando los brazos

-¿y la demás gente porque no puede verte?

-_no lo se_

-¿bueno como llegaste hasta aquí?

-_una vez más no lo sé-_recalco fastidiado por tantas preguntas

-maldita sea hay una cosa que si sepas-la chica quedo pensativa tenía tantas dudas-¿eres un fantasma?

-_no, si a lo que te revieres es que si estoy muerto te aseguro que no, no por ahora-_explico con su voz ronca

-pero entonces, eres un espejismo, un producto de mi imaginación-la chica se comenzaba a desesperar al no obtener respuestas

-_escúchame, escúchame tranquilízate si-_el joven la agarro fuertemente de los hombros tratando de relajarla-_no soy parte de tu mente o tu conciencia nada por el estilo _

-pero…

-_shuu-_la callo para que el pudiera hablar-_lo único que se, es que me estaban persiguiendo así que trate de escapar pero encerraron mi cuerpo en un contenedor o una capsula algo así….pero lo único que pudo salir de esa capsula fue mi subconsciente_

La explicación del chico no fue muy creíble que digamos, Alice estaba dudando en creerle pero con todo lo que estaba pasando que podía ser peor

-estas tratando de decirme que tu cuerpo está en otra parte…y tu "alma" por así decirlo está buscando ayuda

-_básicamente_

_-_no lo sé todo esto suena demasiado extraño y…-demando la chica dudando

-_escucha, hipotéticamente hablando estoy en peligro, necesito tu ayuda para que contactes a mis amigos y les digas todo lo que está pasando_

Creerle o no esa era la pregunta, pero si ya tenía pruebas. Porque no hacer el intento total que podría salir mal

-está bien te ayudare-acepto con una dulce mirada-por donde empiezo para buscar a tus amigos

_-bueno ellos ahora se encuentran en Japón_

_-_¡que! Debe de estar demente no viajare hasta Japón no lo hare-remato negándose

-_acabas de decirme que aceptas_

-sí pero eso fue antes que de saber que tenía que ir a Japón

-_por favor-_dijo tomándola de las manos-_en verdad quiero que me ayudes_

Esos ojos que poseía el chico estaban llenos de diferencia. Si le podemos llamar así en verdad podrías ver la sinceridad en esos ojos, color caramelos

-¿pero cómo voy a ir a Japón?-pregunto con toda la razón

-_no se puedes inventarle algo a tu abuelo _

-no es tan fácil si-un plan a su idea había llegado un plan-pero creo que puedo hacer algo

Las manecillas, del reloj parecieran girar rápidamente estaba por obscurecer y Alice tenía que apresurarse en preparar una pequeña maleta porque su vuelo a Japón seria pronto. Ella se iría sola no le diría nada a su abuelo lo único que dejaría para justificar su ausencia seria una carta, no decía claramente la verdad pero si un motivo

Los ahorros de toda su vida los usaría para comprar el boleto de avión y si acaso dos semanas más para mantenerse en la ciudad. Empaco lo necesario y ya estando en el aeropuerto, espero a que saliera su vuelo

-_bueno estas lista-_ella solo asintió

-próximo, destino Japón


	3. loca de frustacion

Recién salido del horno el capitulo tres está con ustedes y perdón si me tarde como sea, comenzamos

Capitulo 3 loca de frustración

El transcurso del vuelo no fue mucho, hacía pensar que no mucha gente vieja a Japón. Los asientos del avión estaban casi vacios pero así mejor era un ambiente más tranquilo y no es necesaria tanta gente cuando vas acompañada

Una vez que sus pies pisaban e aeropuerto de Japón pregunto su nuevo destino….

-¿bien ahora hacía donde?-dijo en un murmuro asegurándose que nadie la viera hablando "sola"

-_al restáurate Misaki-informo comenzando a caminar _

-y eso en donde que-Alice iba tras él pues el muchacho se movía rápido

-_en el centro de la ciudad-_explicaba-_tomaremos un taxi nos llevara directo no queda muy lejos _

_-_y llegando al restauran busco a….

-_te digo cuando lleguemos, ahora hay que darnos prisa _

Al parecer el joven tenía razón no pasaron mucho tiempo en el taxi. Mientras él le daba la dirección a Alice y ella se la daba al taxista manteniendo ser una persona "coherente"

-_bien aquí es-_anuncio el chico una vez que estaban frente al establecimiento

-bueno adelante-Alice abrió la puerta para hacerse paso dentro. El lugar estaba algo lleno pero con suerte encontraron una mesa, alado de la ventana

-valla este lugar es acogedor-admitió Alice acomodándose en su lugar seguida por el pelinegro que tomo asiento frente a ella

-_eso crees-_el chico movió la cabeza_-no has estado aquí cuando las meseras comienzan a pelear_

-eso quisiera verlo-hizo gesto algo chistoso imaginándose tal escena

-_créeme te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho _

Alice estaba dispuesta a comenzar un tema pero una voz chillona que se hizo presente captando la atención de la risueña de una manera inesperada

-puedo tomar su orden-frente a sus ojos se postraba una joven morena de ojos grisáceos con su cabello largo color plateado sostenido con un apretado nudo dejando su peinado de una coleta

-claro…quiero un café capuchino-dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa

-seria todo-menciono la mesera mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta

-si señorita-afirmo Alice regresando a su antigua posición y la camarera corriera a hacer su pedido-bien y ves a la persona que tengo que buscar

Le hablo al chico que tenía una mirada seria y calmada

_-acaba, de pedir tu orden _

_-_¡que!, y por qué no me dijiste

-_porque Julie no creería todo esto ella simplemente no lo entendería _

-bueno entonces con quien tengo que hablar

-_con la chica que viene a traerte el café-_dijo apuntando con la mirada a tras de Alice, ella solo volteo y sus ojos captaron la imagen de otra joven pero esta vez se trataba de una chica de cabello azul ojos esmeralda y de tez blanca

-aquí tiene señorita-se inclino para entregarle su amado capuchino de manera cortes-desea algo más

-no…no por ahora

La joven de cabello extravagante se alejo dejando a Alice y al muchacho con un silencio algo incomodo

-_bueno que esperas para decirle-_adelanto algo frustrado

-oye déjame disfrutar de mi café….además no sé qué decirle

-_pues lo que está pasando_

-así claro…le diré que ahorita estas aquí con migo y que no te fuiste de viaje pero que tu cuerpo está en otra parte y aquí solo está tu subconsciente hablándome

-_bueno si lo dices así, si cuesta trabajo creerlo _

_-_entiende no puedo decirlo no es fácil de creer

El tono de voz de Alice estaba subiendo de volumen y la clientela volteaba a verla medio raro. La chica sintió las miradas radiándola. Seguro todos estaban pensando que ella estaba enloqueciendo o tenía un problema mental parte de la gente regresaba a ser lo que estaban haciendo pero los pocos seguían mirando a Alice de una manera confundida, ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-vez a lo que me refiero-le murmuro al joven

-_de acuerdo será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero…hay una persona que llega a creer lo que sea _

_-_así quien-dijo entusiasmada

-_una de las personas más ingenuas que puedes conocer _

_-_ya deja el suspenso y dime quien-pidió harta

-_mi mejor amigo Dan Kuso _

El día siguió pasando "normal" Alice término su capuchino y después de eso pago, despidiéndose gentilmente abandono el lugar tomo sus maletas y después otro taxi

Llego a un edificio enorme más conocido como un hotel al parecer de muchos pisos y de color blanco era demasiado elegante bueno por fuera entro y pidió en la recepción la habitación que había reservado. Así que ya la tenía apartada. Lo más interesante era que en ese mismo hotel vivía ese tal amigo del que le platico

-qué departamento tan cómodo-acepto Alice dejando sus maletas a un lado de la puerta de su nuevo hogar temporal

Sus ojos marones recorrían cada cuadrado cubico de su azul departamento. Era más azul que el cabello de la mesera de hace un momento los muebles estaban en su lugar exacto de acuerdo a su gusto la ventilación era bastante buena y la vista excelente, sin duda Japón podría llegar a ser bastante hermosa….pero ese brillito de los ojos que emergió al ver su nueva casa se apago por la voz del chico….

-_bien ya está muy bonito pero tenemos cosas que hacer-_menciona apresurándola

-de acuerdo cual es su departamento

_-el diecisiete del piso de arriba _

Alice soltó un suspiro-de acuerdo iré

Camino hasta su puerta y después a las escaleras, no tomaría el elevador seria una pérdida de electricidad y para que si solo subiría un piso. Llego hasta frente de una puerta con el numero diecisiete centrado en la parte superior y toco dos beses con dulzura

-esto será complicado-murmuro antes de que el departamento se abriera frente a sus ojos llego la imagen de un joven castaño ojos rojizos de piel blanca con una vestimenta roja con detalles en negro, y unos lentes del sol que adornaban su cabellera

-hola buenas tardes…¿puedo pasar?-titubeo Alice pensando que diría o como lo tomaría el chico que tenía frente

El castaño se detuvo para visualizar a ella tratando de recordar si ya la había visto o si se conocían pero nada. Esa chica nunca en su vida la había visto que es lo que venía a buscar en su departamento. Pero su físico lo compensaba todo cada cuando una chica bonita lo iba a buscar

-c…claro pasa-contesto no muy seguro

-gracias-pronuncio al entrar seguida por el chico prácticamente invisible de tras de ella

-bueno que se le ofrece-comenzó el dueño de esos ojos rojos

-bien-la chica junto sus manos muestra de nerviosismo-mi nombre es Alice Gehabich vengo desde Moscú y te traigo un mensaje

-qué clase de mensaje mu puede venir desde una ciudad como Moscú-pregunto el chico confundido

-es sobre tu amigo…-Alice volteo a su derecha para preguntar algo que no sabía en lo absoluto-cómo te llamas

-_Shun Kazami _

Al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica el castaño levanto, una ceja notoriamente preocupado

-es sobre tu amigo Shun Kazami-aclaro después de esa intervención

-pero Shun no se fue de viaje a Moscú-agrego el confundido joven. Pues de acuerdo a la información que él tenía su amigo había dejado un mensaje diciendo que saldría de viaje a China por el motivo de un tratamiento de relajación que lo ayudaría con su entrenamiento ninja

-ese es el problema, mire el no salió de viaje como le había dicho el necesita su ayuda-explico esperando a que le creyeran

-Shun…está en peligro y quiere mi ayuda-resumió irónico-mira Shun puede ser serio, frio, aburrido malhumorado, aguafiestas, egocéntrico, mandón y demasiado orgulloso como para pedir mi ayuda…así que no me tomes a mal pero no te creo nada

Alice se sintió una loca de primera totalmente ignorada por su demencia, mientras Shun se molesto al saber que era lo que verdaderamente pensaba su supuesto amigo de él enserio creía todas esas cosas de el

-_hay Dan te juro que cuando recupere mi cuerpo te are pagar por todo lo que acabas de decirme_-amenazo exaltado corriendo directamente a su amigo con el propósito de romperle a golpes su vacía cabeza que muy pocas veces era usada

-espérate tranquilo-lo detuvo Alice antes de que el show comenzara-yo me encargo

Los ojos de Dan miraban tan extraña escena de la chica hablando "sola"

-mire se que suena raro y no es creíble pero es la verdad, el cuerpo de Shun está en problemas y nos necesita

-a que se refiere con el cuerpo

-si vea, el subconsciente se Shun-hizo comillas con los dedos-está ahorita con nosotros

Dan estaba por hablar pero fue callado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-no enserio créame el está aquí viendo lo que hacemos lo que decimos si quiere se lo muestro

-está bien le daré una oportunidad

-genial-Alice le pidió a Shun que lo ayudara

-_Dile que es un idiota-_pronuncio cruzando los brazos

-como le voy a decir eso no prueba nada

-_dice la verdad_

_-_vamos deja de decir tonterías quieres ayuda o no

-_está bien dile que-_Shun tocaba su cabeza pensando en algo razonable-_solo tiene tres prendas de ropa interior _

-estás hablando enserio-dijo Alice negando con la cabeza

-_tú solo hazlo _

_-_bien el dice que solo tienes tres prendas de ropa interior

-_a también dile que ronca cuando duerme _

_-_y que también roncas cuando duermes

-_dile que debería bañarse más seguido _

-el piensa que debería bañarse más seguido

-_ah…. Y dile que habla dormido y que entre susurros siempre pronuncia el nombre Runo _

-dice que siempre que hablas dormido pronuncias el nombre Runo

Dan se quedo totalmente paralizado todo lo que había escuchado y visto era increíble que ella supiera todas esas cosas que solo sabía Shun el era la única persona que conocía todas esas mañas del castaño ¿pero podría llegar a ser una razón lo suficientemente grande para creerle?

Bien era el turno del castaño para hablar y no se quedaría con las ganas Alice cerró los ojos esperando a que eso diera resultado pero al ver la confundida cara de Dan solo esperaría a que esta vez sí le digiera loca y después la sacara de la casa

-por dios enserio es verdad no puedo creerlo esto es fantástico, amigo donde quieras que estés si puedes escucharme cuentas con mi ayuda

-_gracias Dan sabía que podía confiar en ti _

_-_Shun te da las gracias-demando Alice con una sonrisa

-bueno y que más sabes quiero que me cuentes todo

De lo emocionado que estaba Dan agarro fuertemente a la chica de los hombros y la llevo hasta la pared quedando sus rostros demasiado cercas asustando y sorprendiendo algo a Alice pero enojando de una manera extraña a una chica que iba llegado y lo primero que vio fue a su novio con una extraña demasiado cerca entre si

-Dan que está pasando aquí-demando la recién llegada

-Runo….


End file.
